This invention relates to suspension packages, and particularly to a suspension package that can be collapsed to a reduced volume when not in use.
A wide variety of suspension packages are now in use to protect products in shipment and storage. Boecker U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,665, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a suspension package which utilizes an internal frame disposed within an outer container. A flexible hammock is tensioned across the frame, and the tension of the hammock can be increased to suspend the packaged article within the frame.
Phelps U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,827, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a suspension package adapted for use with multiple similar articles. This package includes a lower part that defines respective wells, with a suspension film secured over the wells. The package also includes an upper part that is hinged to the lower part and carries an upper film. When the two parts are closed together, the articles being packaged are suspended between the upper and lower films over respective ones of the wells.
It is an object to this invention to provide an improved suspension package that is strong, rigid, and well suited for reuse, and that can readily be designed for shipping products in a wide range of weights and sizes. It is another object to provide a suspension package that be used to ship multiple products or single products. It is another object to this invention to provide such a suspension package which can readily be folded from an operational position to a storage position in order to reduce the space requirements of the package when it is not loaded with products.